The World Wide Web has expanded to make web services a part of consumers' daily lives. Web services may be provided by a web application which uses one or more services to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines. A content page (e.g., a web page) may be rendered in a network browser application and may provide information from content requested by several content page elements. In some content pages, the page elements may be loaded from different remote applications asynchronously. For example, in response to a request, a content page may initiate multiple asynchronous requests.
Current application tracking tools do not track the multiple asynchronous requests. Typical systems monitor a backend transaction for a single content page. As a result, when multiple elements initiate different processes and services, they are not tracked using monitoring systems of the prior art. This provides an inadequate view of the true nature of content page rendering and transactions that are part of providing the content page.
There is a need in the art for application monitoring with improved monitoring capabilities.